moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoki
Yoki is a minor antagonist from the 2003 series of Fullmetal Alchemist. A First Lieutenant in the Amestrian State Military, he was a corrupt and greedy man who abused his position as the overseer of the mining town Youswell, imposing heavy taxes and effectively bankrupting the entire town before he is eventually ousted by Edward Elric. Japanese Voice: Kazuki Yao English Voice: Barry Yandell History Yoki first appears in the ninth episode "Be Thou for the People". For years, he has been overseeing the coal mines of Youswell and imposing heavy taxes upon the citizens while at the same time reducing their wages, all to line his own pockets. In 1914, Edward and Alphonse Elric arrive in Youswell on their first military assignment. After receiving harsh treatment from the townsfolk due to his status as a State Alchemist, Ed is invited to dine with Yoki at his mansion. Knowing that Ed has come to inspect the coal mines on behalf of the military, Yoki attempts to bribe Ed with a sack of gold coins. After the local inn is destroyed by Yoki's enforcer Lyra, Ed comes up with a plan to set things right in Youswell. Appealing to Yoki's greed, Ed uses alchemy to transmute the gold he had been offered previously onto a pile of culm and stone, disguising it as gold bars. He then offers the fake gold to Yoki in order to buy the town, and after being handed the deed to the town he gives it to the innkeeper Halling in exchange for one night at the inn. Yoki is outraged to discover he has been duped and has Lyra attack Edward, but Ed defeats Lyra after breaking her necklace. Yoki is then beaten up by the Youswell miners and kicked out of town. Yoki does not appear again until Episode 30, "Assault on South Headquarters". Since being kicked out of Youswell, Yoki has been discharged from the State Military and forced to live in squalor in the Southern Slums along with a band of Ishvalan refugees. After recognising Scar coming into town, he makes a call to Central and tells them of Scar's presence hoping that doing so will get him reinstated and allow him to exact revenge against Edward Elric. Death In Episode 32 "Dante of the Deep Forest", Roy Mustang and his unit arrive in the slums in search of Scar. Yoki intervenes and demands that the Ishvalans surrender Scar, but he is suddenly struck in the head and killed. To the soldiers, it appears Yoki was shot, but it was actually the homunculus Lust swiftly impaling Yoki with her "Ultimate Spear". Lust punctures Yoki's body several more times while Gluttony imitates the sound of gunshots. The two homunculi, disguised in tattered cloaks to appear as slum-dwellers, then feign shock and terror and yell out to the Ishvalans that the Military is trying to finish what they started in the Ishval Civil War. This leads to conflict between the Ishvalans and the military, as was the homunculi's plan. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Yoki also appears in the 2009 Fullmetal series with a greater role, finding himself in the employ of Scar after his discharge from the Military. He is reduced to the role of comic relief throughout his remaining appearances, but he survives the whole series. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Unexpected Deaths Category:Death by Impalement